There's Alway a Catch
by Kyshin
Summary: REPOSTED AND RE EDITED! Yami has his own body. He is very happy, but something is wrong and someone is missing...FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1: Gone

**A/n: Ok...this story just got stuck in my head! **

**I HAVE RE-WRITTEN THIS STORY MAKING IT MUCH BETTER! PLEASE READ IT NOW THAT IT IS CORRECTED WITH LITTLE ERRORS!**

**Also, SHOULD THERE BE AN OC? I kind of think one would fit rather well in this story, but I need your help to make my decision. If you want an OC, who should it be? (Lieren, Dana, Nikki, April…ect.) I NEED YOUR HELP!**

**Here is the summary:**

**Yami has always felt a deep emptiness since he is just an ancient spirit. He' always felt different from everyone else, but one day, Yami wakes up with his wish! He has his own body. At first Yami is exuberant with happiness...but then he grows weary. What is the price of this luxury? Yami is fearful...for he knows..."There's always a catch..."**

**I DO Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh!...still working at it...not going well!**

**Realizing what was lost**

_Yami POV_

_I thought it was over. No, I knew it was over. Finally I could be happy, we could all be happy, but...I didn't think. Sometimes I feel ...No, I do not feel, do I? I hate not knowing! I hate feeling so hopeless, but if I can not feel...What is this hopelessness? These emotions and this emptiness in my heart...What does it all mean? My heart...it hurts, but if I can not feel, then how do I know that the feeling of hurt exists? How do I even know it is my own heart that throbs and not something else...Can I feel? Or do I only recognize pain? _

Yami opened his eyes and sat up, sweating.

"A dream?" he paused and shook his head. "Since when do I dream?"

It was then that Yami was hit with reality. His head shot back and forth at his surroundings. Where was he? Yami froze. Yugi was not with him! He was in a bed...Yugi's bed! Yami pulled at the covers frantically calling for Yugi.

_**Another hit...**_

Yami raised his arms and flapped them like he was a bird. Wind flew up his loose T-shirt. It felt. He felt. He could feel the cool air rising up his warm body. Slowly he brought his hands up to his chest and smoothed the cotton like material he was wearing. Yami smiled, then jumped off the bed, actually it was more like fell off the bed; because his feet got tangled in the bed sheets! He raced to the mirror and almost screamed with both excitement and bewilderment. The former pharaoh had a reflection! When he was a spirit he could only see Yugi, now he owned his own shadow...his own body. He was living again! Yami felt so happy and so alive (since he was!) he jumped up and down on the bed, acting like a giddy little child. He hopped down, breathing heavily and walked back towards the mirror...

For several minutes, Yami did nothing but stare at his reflection. He agreed that Yugi and him did look a great deal alike, but there were differences. Yami had these beautiful eyes. They were a deep and vibrant crimson, fierce and determined, yet gentle and in some way wise. Yugi's orbs were an innocent and playful shade of violet. Yami kept gazing at himself...his eyes were strange but they were beautiful...so beautiful...

Now, The Pharaoh didn't want to sound or come off cocky, but he looked good! "No..." he said with a smirk. "I am damn sexy!"

He grinned and showed off his pearly white smile. Yami had what he wanted all along, a body. Feelings, emotions and senses. These were all the things he had longed for. All the treasures he had been searching for all his life and they all just fell right into his lap like a wish come true...

_**Another hit...**_

It smacked him hard as he realized what was missing. Yugi! How could he forget his Aibou? And more importantly, where was his Aibou? He would surely never leave him, would he? The more he thought about, the more his head pounded in pain. He had been upstairs, alone for quite a while...Why hadn't Yugi or someone come to get him? Yami ran out the room so fast he fell yet again. He groaned in pain as he heard a disgusting crack.

_**Another hit...**_

Yami couldn't move. It hurt so badly. His leg throbbed. Had he broken it?

" It's probably just a sprain..."he winced." Sprain or not, it hurts like hell." He spoke through clenched teeth, but than slowly struggled to get up. Finally he steadied himself against the staircase. Very carefully he limped down the stairs.

"One foot in front of the other..." he whispered to himself." Nice and easy. There." He smiled proudly as he reached the bottom. Then he sprinted into the kitchen. Yami found himself having to limp again. The pain was excruciating.

_**Another hit...**_

The house was empty. Yami walked towards the kitchen again and sat down. Suddenly, the front door opened. Tea came in followed by Joey. "Hiya Yuge!" Joey greeted happily. "Is ya Gramps home? I was hopin' he could show me some new cards."

"He looks different..." Tea said quietly looking into Yami's eyes. She gasped slightly.

"What ?" Joey asked confused as usual. "Are you losin' ya head again, Tea?"

She shook her head and looked at the taller Yugi. "Pharaoh?"

Yami looked up. "Yes..." he stopped and gazed at the brunette.

"What are you doing here Pharaoh?" Joey asked.

"Don't you usually only come around if there's a duel or trouble?"

"Yes, I suppose so, but something isn't right here." Yami looked at the two baffled teens. Should he tell them? Would they panic or freak out? Or possibly, help him? "Yugi's gone guys…"

**To Be Continued...**

**A/n: Well? How ya like it? I love cliffys! I am so evil! **

**Plus, I got rid of the OC thing! Yep, no OC unless you want one!**

**Please READ and REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Piece Of Him

**A/n: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! **

**Ok, there will be NO OC! **

**There will also be NO Yami X Yugi! **

**THIS IS NOT A YAOI STORY! So, please don't ask for it to be. I like them and all, but I suck at writing them. Sorry if I disappointed some people. **

**Also, Yami will develop a crush on Tea. Tea will have to choose between him or Yugi. **

**Chapter 2: A Piece Of Him...**

"We don't know where Yugi is either." Tea said. "We thought he'd be here. Did you check the whole house yet?"

The words were like a slap to Yami's face. He jumped out of his chair so furiously, it fell over. How could he have been so stupid to not check the house? After searching the house, there was still no sign of the gangs' Yugi. Suddenly, the puzzle flashed bright and there was a shadow emerging from the wall. The shadow's from was of a young female. Yami came closer to the girl that stood in front of the now really confused group. "Hello, Atem. "

"Talk!" Yami screamed, spitting in her transparent face. The shadow stood perfectly still under his gaze. She didn't blink for a second. The stare was different. It was fierce. The pharaoh's crimson eyes seemed to burn with fire, but then, they changed.

"Tell me!" Now the fire was lessening as tears welled in the pharaoh's eyes. "Where's Yugi?" Yami's voice was no longer demanding. It was no longer fierce. His kick-ass attitude was nothing now. He sounded pathetic but most of all, he looked it. Yami was shaking, but not out of anger, but fear. The shadow girl sighed and grabbed him and held him in her arms. The pharaoh seemed to collapse into her and then fall right through her. Tea and Joey just stood there unsure of what to do...

"Who are you?..." Tea asked politely as she helped up her fallen friend.

"I am an angel…" The shadow girl said quietly as wings emerged from her back. " And I have something to tell you all..." She paused and looked at the four teens around her. There was Tea sitting cross-legged next to her and Yami. Joey, his eyes full of concern and worry and Tristan who had just arrived was biting his nails and fidgeting in his chair. "All of you need and deserve to know what's going on..." She stopped again to look down at Yami who had a dead look in his eyes. "Yugi is gone... "The shadow took a deep breath and met with Yami's eyes."He wanted to give you a present, Pharaoh. He knew how much you wanted your own body, so..." Tea put her hand on Yami's shoulder as the shadow girl shifted uneasily.

"...he thought of a way to make you happy. Give you what you really wanted, but he had to pay a price..." She frowned. "Yugi sacrificed himself, so you could be human..." She paused. "Atemu..." She waited until the pharaoh's eyes were on hers. "Yugi is gone, but I know how to bring him back..." Yami's face seemed to brighten. The angel's transparent form changed into a beautiful young woman with long black hair and emerald blue eyes. Yami's eyes widened and suddenly, he flung himself into the angel's arms. She could only do so much for him. Here was the mighty pharaoh, her strong son, fallen and fragile in her arms. She rocked him back and forth as he cried and she cried too. Everyone was crying for everyone had lost something. To Tea, she had lost her closest childhood friend. Joey had lost his best friend and dueling partner. Tristan had lost his best buddy as well and Yami had lost something far greater then the others… A piece of himself…

**To Be continued...**

**A/n: Hahahah! More cliffys! I am sooo evil! **

**SORRY FOR IT BEING SOOO SHORT!**

**NEXT WILL BE LONGER I PROMISE! **

**Please READ and REVIEW!**


End file.
